Sisters of Vael'Yun
The Sisters of Vael'Yun, also known as the Sisters of the Dark Elves, is an extremely xenophobic purist faction, lead by Queen Mujeri. The group's believes can be summarized as "Dark Elves for Dark Elves": they believe that intermingling with non-Dark-Elf races pollutes the bloodline and weakens their cultural identity, and that non-Dark-Elves hold no right being involved in Dark Elf affairs, in any capacity. Origin The exact date of which the Purist Faction was established is unknown, however they are shown to be well established as a military group with a large number of members, with Queen Mujeri seen acting as the factions current leader. Prior to Nualia's dethronement, the Purists held rather minimal status within the social hierarchy, and didn't appear to be having much success in pushing their xenophobic policy any further and are shown to be just another unit within the military. They vehemently oppose the concept of the Serf caste, and wish to see it abolished and all the serfs exiled from Vael'Aser. In a similar vein, they oppose the concept of War Breeding, considering the magical affinity that consequences from the communion of Dark Elf with non-Dark Elf to be a congenital flaw, a sign of weakness and the degradation of their genetic superiority. The Sisters of Vael'Yun also oppose the Crown's imperialist nature, believing that the Empire has no business waging wars on foreign lands and subjugating foreign peoples which at the end may cause more territorial loses. Instead, the Sisters of Vael'Yun strongly believe in an isolationist policy, believing that the Vael'Asean military should be used strictly to defend the empire's perimeter, and that their doors should be permanently closed, without exception, to outsiders. They argue that Empire should turn its back to the world theatre, and fade once more into the shadows from which it arose, all those centuries ago. With the increasing number of incursions of foreign traders into Dark Elven lands, the national seclusion policy came increasingly into question. The fact that Queen Nualia was mediocre against the foreigners despite the will expressed by the court was taken as evidence by nobles and other leaders that the Queen must be replaced by a government more able to show its loyalty to the nation by enforcing the godesses’s will. Hegemony It is conventionally regarded that Queen Mujeri imposed and enforced an isolationist policy in order to remove the influence of primarily human realms, which were perceived as posing a threat to the stability of the the empire and to peace in the realm. The motivations for the gradual strengthening of the prohibitions should be considered within the context of the Vael'Aser's domestic agenda. One element of this agenda was to acquire sufficient control over Vael'Aser's foreign policy so as not only to guarantee social peace, but also to maintain the faction supremacy over the other powerful lords in the country. These lords had used human domains trading linkages to profitable effect, which allowed them to build up their military strength as well. After restricting the lords' ability to trade with foreign traders coming to Vael'Aser or pursue trade opportunities overseas, the ruler enacted an economical policy in which the crown through Imperial employees, taxes and levies would be able to bolster its own treasure allowing thhe Queen to ensure none would become powerful enough to challenge the faction's supremacy. Category:Faction